Tragically Mistaken
by FallAway
Summary: AU. One moment of weakness could have changed everything. All he really had to do was press his lips to hers. So achingly close. Oneshot.


Summary: AU. One moment of weakness could have changed everything. All he really had to do was press his lips to hers. So achingly close. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the dialogue I borrowed, the characters, Stars Hollow, etc. Lame.

A/N: It's been in my head for months. MONTHS. It makes me ridiculously angry to know that it took me so long to write it. "There's the Rub" Sam-style. It's really not my best work – I might even rewrite it at some point. Unless y'all really, really like it; then I'll just leave it be.

--

"You really want me to go?"

The question made her heart jump a little. She stared at him for a second before fingering the jacket in her hands, stumbling over her words. "I really…" she hesitated slightly, "Want to avoid a fight with Dean," she sighed. An indirect answer: the most honest thing she could come up with and still get him to leave.

He nodded a little and dropped the fry in his hand back onto his plate, looking up at her.

"Okay," he conceded, "I'm going." Rory visibly relaxed.

"Thank you," she said softly. Jess smirked and took his jacket from her, turning to leave the kitchen. He jerked his leg and cried out, turning back to face her. She panicked momentarily. "What?"

"Ooh! I just twisted my ankle," he fought back a smirk, "I better go lay down," he pointed toward her room and she rolled her eyes, walking forward and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Jess!" She started pushing him toward the door, annoyed with his antics.

"God, you're no fun when you're tense," he teased. "Are you sure you want me to go? 'Cause maybe this whole thing can be solved between me and Dean if we just sat down and had a little heart to heart. He can tell me his issues, I'll tell him mine…" he trailed off, smirking at her. He was pressed against the front door now, the doorknob digging into his back a little. She was attempting to push him out of the way and reach said metal object.

"Jess!" Rory huffed, unsuccessful in her mission to grasp the doorknob. Her breath hitched when she realized their proximity. She looked up at him and swallowed: hard. Something flickered through her eyes that resembled a sort of strangled want and he felt his heart rate speed up a little.

He bit the inside of his bottom lip, shoulders burning from where she still had her hands firmly planted. It would be so easy just to…

He didn't have time to finish the thought. If he had, he probably would have refrained from his next action. But his lips were pressed to hers and there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

The doorknob dug further into his back as she kissed him back and moved her hands from his shoulders to his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer, head spinning.

She pulled away all too soon, shaking hand pressed to quivering lips, realizing that her boyfriend would be there any moment and she was kissing another guy. She blotted her lips together and continued to stare at the door, unable to meet his gaze. Jess sighed softly and opened the door, backing out onto the porch.

And right into Dean.

He groaned and mumbled something about dropping off food, brushing past the taller boy and off the property. Rory swallowed audibly as her boyfriend pushed past her into the house. She touched her lips again and stared after Jess as he walked down the street.

--

The door shut with a soft click and she closed her eyes for a second, forcing herself to calm down. Part of her wished Paris hadn't left. (An equal part wished Jess hadn't, either.) The figure in front of her continued to seethe.

"Jess, Rory," he said again. Her eyes snapped open and she sighed heavily. "I thought tonight was supposed to be your alone night."

"It was! Paris showed up and Jess…" she sighed again. "Jess just came to drop off some food from Luke's," she said seriously. Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Whatever," he shook his head and made his way toward the door. Rory grabbed his arm to stop him and he paused, hand on the doorknob. "Do you like him?"

She let her grip on his arm loosen, the question hitting her full force. She'd never heard it out loud. In her mind when she saw him sometimes, yes. In her mind every thirty seconds since he had kissed her, yes. But never out loud; never from her boyfriend.

Dean turned to look at her and sighed. Rory bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear.

--

Smoke pillowed around him, glowing eerie silver in the light from the moon. His legs dangled over the edge of the bridge, hands placed next to him with a cigarette hanging loosely from his left. She shook her head and wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she walked onto the old planks of wood. He tossed his cigarette into the water and continued to stare blankly ahead of him. She sighed and sat down next to him, mimicking his position.

The air around them was quiet, and it startled them both when he spoke.

"It's ok," he said quietly. Rory looked over at him and furrowed her brow in confusion. Jess kept his eyes on the water, tracing the waves. "It was a mistake. I get that; it's fine."

She bit her lip and turned back to the water, swinging her feet lightly. She rolled her eyes after a moment and laughed. She turned her head to look at him, still giggling slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled brightly.

"It _was_ a mistake, wasn't it?"

Jess closed his eyes for a second and clenched his jaw, turning away from her again. When he felt her touch his jaw lightly he unconsciously leaned into her palm, sighing softly. She shivered when his breath glided across her wrist.

"It was a good one," she whispered. He raised his eyes to meet hers and she smiled shyly, reddening a little. He smirked.

"Don't most mistakes end in some sort of tragedy?"

"Technically this one did," she laughed lightly. "Dean and I broke up," she said softly, moving closer to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. She nodded and traced the contours of his face, biting her lip gently.

He kissed her forehead tenderly, smiling against her skin when she shuddered lightly. He kissed the tip of her nose and both of her cheeks before pulling back to look at her again. Rory smiled softly and leaned in, joining their lips together gently.

It was his turn to shudder; he couldn't remember ever being kissed like that.

This entire experience was a colossal mistake; an utter tragedy.

But when she crawled into his lap and buried her head in the crook of his neck, he didn't really care anymore.

--End--


End file.
